All these little things
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Canada dreams that England forgets about him and leaves him behind for his brother America. Having always been ignored or mistaken for him in the past. But England reassures him that will never happen. Mapletea, EnglandxCanada, Yaoi, Fluff, Feels, *Oneshot*, Nightmares, Minor America/Canada, Platonic USCan


**Canada fears that he can't compare to his brother and England will get tired of him**

 **But England reassures him that it will never happen**

 **Feels and fluff so be prepared**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

" _Sorry Canada. He just makes me so much happier than you. He's so cool, the hero. Why would I want anyone else?" England said coldly clinging to the American. His face buried into his chest in an almost mocking manner while America had his arm wrapped tightly around the blonde._

 _Canada sat there wide eyed staring at the Brit. But why? What did his brother have that he didn't? He loved England so much, so why?_ _Why did everyone swarm to his brother while he was always in the dark? He was just as amazing and cool as the likes of America. So why did people always hurt him like this?_

 _As England walked off with America, Canada tried so hard to catch up with them. Running as fast as he could but still unable to catch up to him so he tried crying out to them. But they wouldn't even look at him, too interested in each other to care about him._

 _Canada tripped and landed on his face, pain shooting through him as he hit the cold ground. He then slowly looked up to see England leaving him behind. Not even hearing his screams or his desperation for him to stay. Walking away with his arms around America looking at him lovingly._

 _Why? Why did England have to leave like everyone else did? Why did everyone leave him alone and forget about him for America? It wasn't fair at all!_ _Tears spilled down Matthews cheeks bitterly, his heart aching with sadness. "Don't go…don't leave me" he wept sadly. Curling up in a ball as he was left alone in the endless darkness._

* * *

"da…nada…CANADA!" A loud voice yelled anxiously. So distant yet so familiar? Who was this person? Had he met them before? Their voice filled with concern and worry. Echoing in the orangey blonde's ears like a record on stuck on repeat. Slowly returning to reality from the nightmares that haunted him.

Canada felt himself being shaken slowly, a voice ringing out in his head. Eventually his eyes snapped open and he found himself out of the dark and in his own bedroom. Slowly realizing that he was in his own bed safe and warm, with Kumajiro now peeking over the bedside at his owner to see that he was ok and unharmed.

England gave a look of relief, sighing heavily "Thank goodness. You were shaking quite a bit. I was worried that you were really sick or something. How are you feeling?" he said in a worried tone. His green eyes filled with worry and slight fear, making Canada feel guilty for causing England trouble so late at night.

Ever since they were kids, he had cared for both America and Canada with their bad dreams. So, no matter how big they got, he would always help them when unpleasant thoughts plagued their sleep. That was what you did for the ones you loved, help support them through every up and down they went through.

Canada sat up slowly, his soft waves cascading over his face. Sweat running down his face and back, the feeling of reality from the dream still leaving him very shaken. He then turned to England slowly, taking in the worried state of the Englishman. But he was still here, it had just been a dream. Yet it had felt so real at the time.

Looking at his back as he got further and further away, the sad smile on his face when he said goodbye and the look of love he had given America. Then left him behind in the dark, leaving him to be alone and forgotten again. It was all his worst fears come to life even if it was just made up in his mind.

Tears then welled up in his eyes and he lunged at England pulling him into a hug as sobs wracked from him. Large tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. It hadn't been real, none of it had. He was still here, he hadn't left him. He wasn't alone because England was still by his side. He was so relieved to know that.

England simply sat there in shock, he had never seen Canada in a state like this. At least not since he was a child, just what had scared him so much to leave him this shaken? He slowly held onto the sobbing Canadian and stroked his back. Comforting him gently until his tears came to an end. Not really knowing what on earth had gotten into him.

* * *

England placed a hot mug of cocoa in front of the younger male quietly. Topped with whipped cream and chocolate like the mountains in winter. Though he was bad at many things, making hot cocoa was not that hard. Despite what people thought of his cooking he could make basic beverages like tea and such.

He then took his own mug and sat in the opposite chair to Canada quietly. He then gave the younger male a gentle smile "Now poppet. Why don't you tell me about this bad dream, hmm?". He then sipped his hot cocoa waiting for the Canadian to speak his mind patiently while he enjoyed his own drink.

Canada bowed his head staring at the creamy beverage before him, his hands gripping his knees, his soft curls covering his face. Hiding the shameful expression he was most likely wearing upon reminiscing about the dream he had experienced. Though it had been a dream, it felt so real.

Guilt and confusion filled him, he felt so bad for doubting England given how sweet he was to him. But the dream had felt so real, making him worry he really was alone again. "I… I dreamt you… that you left me for America" he stammered quietly. After he got his words out, the room went deadly quiet. So, quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

England just stared at Canada in awe, not really able to get his words out. He couldn't believe that Canada would even think such a thing. Was this really happening? Though he knew he was anything but perfect and made his mistakes in the past. He was a serial monogamist and was not the type of person to cheat on his partner.

Canada winced, feeling the eyes of England burning into him like knives. Yes, he was aware, he had been a bit of an ass by assuming and suspecting England of being capable of such a thing. "I know I'm being cruel. I… I just, compared to my brother America I'm always ignored" he replied hesitantly. As a kid people knew who he was, as a grown nation people barely remembered him.

He had always been in his brothers shadow growing up. Nobody ever remembered him or knew who he was. Honestly, at times it felt like nobody actually cared about him at all. Though France was his father and had raised him, nowadays he was more interested in spending time with his friends or England to even notice he existed.

It was then that England bolted up from his chair and stormed over to Canada before the latter could process what was happening. Anger and sadness welling up inside of him. To know that Canada couldn't trust him, that he believed that he would leave him. That hurt England more than he realized, to know that his lover didn't have faith in him.

He then gripped Canada hard by the shoulders, staring into his eyes with a pained look. Trying to hold back his own tears of anger to know that Canada really thought this about him. He couldn't believe that Canada really thought so little of himself, it was heart-breaking.

"Now you listen here Canada. Why would you want to be anything like that loudmouthed obnoxious git? Your fine the way you are, got that? You make great food, your polite, your kind and helpful. You have such a big heart and you always help others even if they don't always remember you. So why would you want to be anyone else?" he snapped.

Canada was soft spoken, self-aware and genuinely kind. He was always optimistic and worked hard to make relationships and never went out of his way to impress people like this brother. He always helped the people around him and worked hard at everything that he did as a nation.

He needed to stop comparing himself to his brother and recognize his own amazing himself down was cruel and it upset the people around him to know that he thought so little of himself. Because why follow the flock when you could be the black sheep? Stand out and be proud of that fact.

While it did suck that he was invisible to most people, he was very loved all the same. South Italy enjoyed his company, France would always think of him as a son. And America loved his brother with all his heart.

Canada's expression softened and he started crying all over again. Not from sadness this time but from pure joy and unrelenting love. England's words being exactly what he needed to hear. But it was hard to see the good in yourself when nobody knew who you were. It didn't exactly help in his confidence much and often times made him feel really lonely.

"Merci England" he sniffed tearfully trying to wipe the endless tears that were now falling. What would he do without him? He was always here when he needed someone to remind him that he was important too. Reminding him of his special qualities when he was feeling down or forgot.

England smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Canada gently. Stroking the younger male's hair affectionately "Geez, such a cry-baby" he soothed. But he loved Canada just the way he was, he didn't need to change for anyone.


End file.
